Countries React to: Slender!
by PrussianOverlord
Summary: Well, this is just as it seems: Hetalian Countries play Slender, and I the humble writer will decide how they react But some of the countries will actually be in the world of Slender, not just playing the game. Its kind of hard coming up with some of these reactions, so feel free to give me ideas! Ideas are always welcome sorry for the crappy summary. Plz enjoy :D
1. Sweden and Finland

Countries React To Slender: Sweden and Finland.

Finland wasn't much of a gamer, and he especial hated the horror games, but a friend of Sweden's had insisted he play Slender. Finland had seen various videos of others playing the online game, and he could tell already that he wouldn't like it. It took him five months to actually gain enough courage to check it out.

All the lights in his house were on, Spongebob was on the TV, and happy music played on the radio. Finland was also prepared with a map and an adult diaper (please don't kill me all you Finn fans). When he got to the main menu of the game, he turned off the fog and turned up the sound slightly.

Starting the game was the easy part. He got lost for a bit in the trees, but he soon came to a big gnarly tree. He picked up the note and tensed up when the eerie music began to play. He raced down the path until he found the truck and trailer. Picking up the second note, he began to whimper as music grew slightly more intense. The third note was at the eighteen wheeler and Finland began regretting he had started playing this game.

Finland entered the tunnel when suddenly some static began to cloud his vision. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder. He let out a scream that could curl your hair and he fell right out of his chair. Sweden just stared down at him.

"Oh! It's just you, Sve! And it wasn't you I was scared of! Nope! It was just the game! It's a really scary game, so y-yeah, it-it was just the, um, game! heh-heh..."

"Hmm," was Sweden's only reply before he sat down and began playing the game himself.

The static was really intense now, but Sweden just continued forward to find the fourth note inside the tunnel. When he grew near the crosswalls, he decided to turn around. SlenderMan was standing down the trail rather close.

"Hmm, th' rules say th't he won't m've unless yur b'cks turned, so I'll just watch 'm for a while."

Sealand happily skipped in. "Cheerio guys! What are you doing?"

"Sve's playing this horror game. Hey, um, actually, another part of the rules says if you stare at him too long, you lose. You do know that, right?" Finland explained.

"Hmm." This didn't phase Sweden at all and he continued to watch SlenderMan. Static appeared on the screen and Finland began to groan with worry. Suddenly with a loud crashing sound, SlenderMan exploded. The three stared at the screen wondering how it had happened. It didn't take long for Finland to conclude that he never wanted to be in a staring contest with Sweden. Sealand was shaking slightly and almost wished he was with Britain at that moment.

"I doubt that's...ever, uh, happened before..." Finland and Sealand continued to stare in shock at the screen while Sweden silently gloated about his victory. He looked at the two countries standing behind him and they looked back with renewed respect for Sweden. However, when they looked once again to the screen, they gasped in horror; a massive army of SlenderMen stood in the dark. Static erupted as featureless white faces covered the screen.

Sweden's eye twitched slightly. "Ah f'ck."

**HOLY FRUK SLENDIE HAS AN ARMY XD And in case y'all didn't know, Sweden's little friend who recommended Slender for Finland was who else but Pewdiepie! I'm sorry if Sve's accent is a bit much, but whatever, and I feel bad I didn't give Sealand a bigger part in this, maybe some other time. **

**Now here's some parting advice: Don't have staring contests with a Swede. EVER. And if you don't know what Slender is or who Pewdiepie is, look him and his Slender videos up on youtube! It is hilarious! I'm not sure which country I'll be doing next, but I have a little nagging feeling that it'll be Italy... Well, see y'all at the next chapter of _Countries React to Slender_!**


	2. Switzerland and Liechtenstein

**Alright guys, sorry about the wait, turns out I get even more lazy with fanfics when I actually have the time ^^; So here's Switzerland and Liechtenstein's chapter, Germany and Italy's is going to be next**

"Big Brother?"

"Yeah, what is it?"

"I found a cool looking computer game and I was wondering if you'd play it with me."

"Alright, show me the game."

Switzerland folded up the newspaper he was reading, stood up, and walked to the desk in the next room. Liechtenstein followed closely, bouncing happily and quietly clapping her hands. Before sitting at the desk, Switzerland saw the loading screen of the game. It read, "Slender." "THIS is the game?! No we're not playing it." _'And I'm going to kick Germany's ass for making up that goddam legend,'_ he whispered.

"_Pleeeaaassseee_ Big Brother?" Liechtenstein's eyes grew so large that Switzerland feared they'd pop out of her head, so he reluctantly agreed to play.

Making sure all the lights were on in the room and those surrounding it, Switzerland sat at the desk and started the game. Liechtenstein clung to his shoulder. "Find all 8 notes, huh? That can't be too hard." He got lost in woods for about ten minutes until finally finding his first page at a blue truck. Then the music began and Switzerland stopped for a moment. "Big Brother, this music is creepy."

"Well, that makes sense since this is a horror game."

"It is? But the tall man wore such a lovely suit. Even if he didn't have a face..." Switzerland pinched the bridge of his nose and continued forward down the trail in the game. He eventually found his fifth note around the gasoline tanks, then he went towards the house. In the distance, he could see the dark faceless figure standing in the doorway, creepy music pounding into the ears of Switzerland and Liechtenstein.

"Well, we're not going there." And Switzerland turned around to face the forest. "Why don't you go talk to him?"

"Nope."

"Go talk to him."

"I'M NOT GOING TO TALK WITH HIM. END OF STORY, LIECTHENSTEIN."

When Switzerland got back to the main trail, he turned around again. Slenderman wasn't too far behind. Switzerland put on his pokerface and started to walk backwards away from the ominous figure.

"Maybe if you turn off your flashlight, he won't be able to find you."

"Good idea, lil' sis."

He clicked the flashlight off and continued to walk backwards. After a minute he clicked it back on. Slenderman stood right in front of him and the static signaled 'Game Over.' But the suddenness of Slenderman appearance (and victory) startled Switzerland to the point that he whipped out the gun from the holster on his thigh and shot at the computer screen until he fell backwards out of his chair, then he continued to shoot at the ceiling until his clip ran out of bullets.

Liechtenstein had quickly ran out of the room when her big brother freaked out, but slowly went to check on him when the gunshots stopped. "Big... Brother...? Are you alright?"

He was laying flat on his back, hand raised with the gun pointing at the ceiling and one of his heels resting on the desk. His face was frozen in fear, his eyes unblinking and his breathing heavy and irregular. Finally, he turned his head towards his little sister and blinked once, slowly. He lowered his arm and sat up calmly. Then he stood up and shouted, "WE'RE GOING TO GERMANY'S RIGHT NOW! HE'S GOING TO PAY FOR FRIGHTENING MY BABY SISTER!"

"But Big Brother, I wasn't scared." Switzerland ignored her and grabbed her wrist pulling her to the front door. When he opened it, he saw that dusk was already starting.  
"Okay, we're going tomorrow!"

**Yep, Switzy's the scaredy big brother ^3^ I just couldn't help but ending it like this. And Switzerland WILL show up in the next chapter, only after Germany and Italy have their own scare with Slenderman. Hopefully I won't take as long to update next time **


End file.
